It is not uncommon for original digital data streams (e.g., MPEG encoded video, or the like) to be manipulated for one purpose or another. Oftentimes, at some later time, a reverse manipulation of the manipulated data stream is applied to obtain the original data stream. For example, the original data stream may be encapsulated in unique ways for transport across a selected electronic network. In the case of MPEG video, it is important that a downstream MPEG decoder obtain the original MPEG compliant data stream so that the intended video imagery can be properly displayed. Disruptions and errors in the data stream can result in lost packets, leading to lost frames, and/or total loss of signal.
It is accordingly important to ensure that data streams that are manipulated are successfully “un-manipulated” such that an original data stream can be obtained.